Blame it on Love and Demons
by Mystical Blue Fire
Summary: time travel. He had definitely not seen this coming. Out of all the possible endings to the 4th Shinobi War, this was not what he had expected. What was a demon to do when he suddenly found himself thrown 26 years in the past with the whole world depending on him?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Mystical Blue Fire **

**Disclaimed **

**Author's Note:** "Blame it on Love and Demons" is the original fic in a series, of sorts, where there's a companion fic, "Eye of the Storm," with the Ichibi, who got dragged along into the past unknowingly, and "Heart of the Matter," where Kurama returns fourteen years after vanishing to covertly visit the village and a certain blonde genin.

**Summary:** The 4th Great Shinobi War was the bloodiest era ever seen. The five Shinobi Nations are destroyed, leaving only the Rokudaime Hokage and a small camp of ninja to rebel. However, that all changes when Naruto discovers a way to travel back in time. He sends the least likely person to be trusted into the past, where the fate of the entire world rides on his shoulders. Will the Kyuubi no Kitsune protect the village his jinchuriki vowed to serve? And what if a certain blonde Namikaze takes an interest in him, in more ways than one. With the future depending on every small thing he does, he may just go crazy before recognizing Naruto's gift for what it is. A chance to have a life and see why he is so adamant in protecting his home.

**Chapter 1:** Kurama's thoughts on Naruto attempting to convince him to test out his new seal and take on a mission that will leave the whole world depending on him, unknowingly.  
_-  
**May 14, 6**_**_th__ Year of the 4__th__ Shinobi War-_**  
_  
Naruto finished his new seal today. It's truly an interesting creation, very complex. I suppose he surpassed his father after all, but I'll never tell him that. He's got a big enough head as it is. I know how it will work, and it actually sounds possible. If anyone can undermine the laws of time itself, it's him. What I don't understand is why me? No sane human would leave the fate of the world in MY hands, I mean really? I'm a vicious, flee-on-sight, killing machine. That is word for word from the Bingo Book too. People don't trust me, they avoid me. They hate me, they distrust me, they don't send me back in time to save everyone! Naruto's crazy. The stress has finally gotten to him because there's no way I'm doing it._  
_  
Anyway, besides that, we lost another three shinobi this morning. Raidou, Izumo, and Kotetsu. They were on a routine perimeter guard and didn't come back. I was assigned as part of the search team and we found their bodies halfway into Grass Country. Apparently, they'd been ambushed and they did a suicide combination that took them all out and an Oto squad. Tch, friends until the end. I swear I will get Madara back and Otogakure too. They will die._

**-KK  
**  
0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/ 0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

**_May 17, 6__th__ Year of the 4__th__ Shinobi War-_**  
_Hmph. Nice try. The blonde baka tried to manipulate me by assigning it as an SS-Class mission. Not going to work. I don't care what he says. I'm not doing it. Though getting the slip on that insufferable Uchiha does sound tempting…NO! Bad! I'm not going to do it. No matter what.  
__  
Yesterday was the anniversary of Asuma Sarutobi's death at the hands of Akatsuki. Shikamaru and I spent all day training hard, so that we won't have to see anyone we care about die again. It was a day of unnatural seriousness for the typically lazy shinobi. We don't really use ranks anymore, there's not much time for promotions when you're on the run. Kurenai's daughter, Hitomi, is one of the few reminders of what we're actually fighting for. With no real village, only underground bases we hijacked from ROOT with the help of Sai, we often lose sight of what's important. The wedding of Shizune and Genma a few months ago was a rare day off for celebration. It renewed hope, but it's waning fast. We need to end this soon.  
_  
**-KK**  
0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

**_May 18, 6__th__ Year of the 4__th__ Shinobi War-_**  
_He just won't leave me alone! He gave me several reasons, but I think he's trying to trick me or something. I mean, yeah he'll be emotionally compromised if he goes back, he gets emotionally compromised if he sees a dead butterfly, but that doesn't mean I should be the one to go. And it's possible for two Naruto's to live in the same timeline, right? Without one vanishing? …I'll have to look that up. But I'm still not going._

_We got news from Gaara. Apparently, there was a spy among the Suna survivors who sent a map of our private tunnels to Madara. They were attacked and only the Kazekage and about seven others managed to survive. It's just a matter of time until the Uchiha manages to hunt us down too. A few days, maybe. We're evacuating right now, but there's nowhere to go that's not marked on the map. We can cover our tracks and send out diversionary squads, but it won't last long. The end is nearing. Our defeat is nearly assured. How did it all come to this?_

**-KK**

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

**_May 21, 6__th__ Year of the 4__th__ Shinobi War-_**

_No. N.O. I don't care what he says, does, or bribes me with. I won't do it. I don't care if he gets on his knees and begs. It's not going to happen._

_We set up a temporary camp in an abandoned bunker right inside the border of Fire Country. It's kind of ironic that we ended up back here, nearing the end, but also poetic and…nostalgic. Never thought I'd hear myself say something like that. I'm not exactly the philosophical type, after all. Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiba, the lone survivors of the Rookie 9, (except Naruto), caught wind of Naruto's plot. They invited me to dinner in their tent, which was a bit fishy, then tried to pressure me into accepting. They're all crazy! They agreed they would be equally biased if they were sent back, so they tried to convince me to do it. No. That's all I had to say on the matter. After I stormed out, they apologized, but didn't take back what they said. Idiots, the lot of them! I'm no hero. __What happened to the so-called Child of Prophecy? Wasn't he supposed to be the one to save everyone through some valiant act at the last minute? Or…maybe this is Naruto's last valiant act. Creating that seal. But then he's going to screw everything up by wasting it on me. Idiot._

**-KK**

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

**_May 25, 6__th__ Year of the 4__th__ Shinobi War-_**

…_Damn puppy eyes. I gave in. I caved. I'm going to regret this. I know it. Doomed. The world is doomed._

_Naruto signed it off as an official mission stamped and sealed by the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure in case I get caught. It's the only thing he's letting me carry on my person to 'the other side.' Just in case I end up in the middle of a hidden village, surrounded by ninja, (they'd be suspicious if I appeared out of thin air decked in weapon and combat gear), or in case something's faulty with the seal and it messes up whatever I would have carried. Don't wanna end up with a kunai melded into my skin or anything. He said it was unlikely, but he wasn't going to take any chances. That's reassuring._

**-KK**

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/ 0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

**_May 26, 6__th__ Year of the 4__th__ Shinobi War-_**

_Goodbye fair journal, for I have no hope of surviving this. Parting is such a sweet sorrow…ahem. Naruto said he's aiming for the 3__rd__ War, but he's not positive that's where I'll end up. Heh. I'm going from the 4__th__ War to the 3__rd__ War. It's war-hopping! Anyway, I only get one chance at this and he made me swear on the name of ramen I would save the world. Idiot. I can't wait to meet him as a brat. Revenge will be good…_ _This is the last time I'll be able to write in you. Wish me luck._

**-KK**


	2. Jumping in Feet First

Chapter 1: Jumping in Feet First

Mystical Blue Fire

Disclaimed

**Author's Note:** "Blame it on Love and Demons" is the original fic in a series, of sorts, where there's a companion fic, "Eye of the Storm," with the Ichibi, who got dragged along into the past unknowingly, and "Heart of the Matter," where Kurama returns fourteen years after vanishing to covertly visit the village and a certain blonde genin.

**Summary:** The 4th Great Shinobi War was the bloodiest era ever seen. The five Shinobi Nations are destroyed, leaving only the Rokudaime Hokage and a small camp of ninja to rebel. However, that all changes when Naruto discovers a way to travel back in time. He sends the least likely person to be trusted into the past, where the fate of the entire world rides on his shoulders. Will the Kyuubi no Kitsune protect the village his jinchuriki vowed to serve? And what if a certain blonde Namikaze takes an interest in him, in more ways than one. With the future depending on every small thing he does, he may just go crazy before recognizing Naruto's gift for what it is. A chance to have a life and see why he is so adamant in protecting his home.

**Chapter 2:** Kurama woke up, thankfully. Now all he has to do is find out where and when without humiliating himself. Of course, this is after he takes a bath. Stupid jutsu couldn't have landed him some place cleaner…

**_December 3, 1st Year of the 4__th__ Shinobi War-_**

_The war is finally official. Kaminari no Kuni was the first to fall. Madara invaded it with Akatsuki and whoever survived was enslaved. We're not sure how, but he's controlling hundreds of shinobi at one time. They're like puppets; mindless and with no will of their own. They follow orders, no matter the cost._

_Konoha knows it will soon be a target and they're recalling every active shinobi for counterattack measures when Madara targets us. They are focused on training, both themselves and others, especially in genjutsu._

_There's no such thing as sacred, or secret techniques anymore. The Uchiha Compound was ripped apart and the mysteries of their doujutsu released to be practiced. The Hyuuga clan is demonstrating some of their tricks for shrugging off illusions without the help of their eyes._

_Naruto isn't too happy about this, he hates genjutsu and it's practically impossible for him to cast one. Same with me, but no one cares about me. Except the blonde gaki. I'm fine with that, as long as they don't mess with me, I won't kill them. Simple as that. If I didn't play such an important part in the upcoming fight, I'm sure they would have been much more active in their hatred towards me. _

_Poor Naruto. Defending me from insults and the like has caused a downward spiral in their treatment towards him. It's really hard on him that everyone he cares about absolutely despises me. He's lost a few friends hanging around and protecting me too. As if I need it. He should get a life. I can handle myself. Gaki._

**-KK**

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

His eyes flickered open, the black dots clearing and he saw.

An expanse of treetops towering over him, sunlight peering through almost timidly, blinding him and he squinted against it. Leaves spiraled through the air, guided by the wind and birds hopped from limb to limb while squirrels skittered around eagerly, gathering acorns.

Then he remembered.

The phantom pain coursed through him, throbbing beneath his skin, pushed away by the sudden recollection of a familiar, wide grin and the triumphant gleam shining in delphinium eyes. It was followed quickly by the same man crouched down, a much calmer and sincere grin on his face, gratefulness shining. And red, red, red, _red. _Dripping from his hands, staining his clothes, dying his skin, clotting in his hair, red everywhere. He could taste the metallic tang in his mouth and the lifeless body of his sister collapsing. The smile as she was finally released from the curse…

Finally, he felt.

Numbing cold drenched his legs, lapping up to his waist and his body trembled with exertion. A swirling distortion of black and grey overlapped the colors of his vision, his mind regressing into darkness, but he fought. The distant thought of _hypothermia, _helping him battle his bodies instincts. With much difficulty he dug his hands into the mud, hoisting himself onto the bank of the river, dragging his limp legs with him.

Painfully slow, he crawled out of the water, gasping with effort, then his eyes hardened into determination and he clenched his teeth. He would make it. If for nothing else other than his pride, he would _survive _this! Something as lame as hypothermia would not be the thing to kill him. After what seemed like forever he collapsed on his stomach in the grass, the sun beating down on him, warming his body and chasing away the cold.

That was where he slept.

...

He jolted back to consciousness with no outward hint of anything changing, an instinct developed during the war after one too many times of waking up to the face of an enemy. He wasn't sure how long he had been there, but he felt warmer, which was good, and he could move everything. His skin looked normal, so he had really dodged a bullet with the hypothermia thing.

He let out a soft breath of air, staring blankly up at the canopy of trees. They were a special breed created by the Shodaime and his Mokuton, specific to the training grounds inside Konoha, and the surrounding forests. That gave him a somewhat accurate physical location, now he needed a timeline estimate. First priority was regaining motor functions and getting cleaned up, then he would worry about exactly where he ended up.

He gave a slightly resentful look at the chilly river he had landed in, than sighed. He supposed there was no choice unless he wanted to walk around like a zombie, smelling, and with mud in unspeakable places than he would have to make do. It's not like he hadn't done it before, but still…he had a natural aversion to water, especially cold water.

When he found Naruto, he was dead. Very dead. Unmistakably dead. The various scenarios of him brutally murdering the blonde distracted him from the freezing cold as he undressed, washed, heated his clothes with chakra, and put them back on. Then it was interrupted by the unfortunate appearance of a squad of ANBU.

Great.

...

**Sorry for taking so long, and that this chapter was such a disappointment, but I probably won't update this very often. Eventually I'll finish it, but don't expect it to happen soon. If anyone wants to adopt the idea, go right ahead, I'd just appreciate a PM first. Not this story, this story is mine, but if you want to take the plot, write your own version, even the journal thing in your own words go right ahead. I kinda want to read something like this from someone else's point of view. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
